extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Discovery 45-S
On January 5th, 2██, a manned drone expedition was conducted by the The Rafterz Queen to try and find the whereabouts of the original crew of NU-193-DUSTSTORM that was conducted on 2006. The drone managed to discover the original research base of the crew, tattered and abandoned, displaying severe damage from an unknown force. A decomposing cadaver was found inside of the base, later identified to be Adam Desol, the captain of the crew. Cause of death seems to be by damage to the lungs matching damage from breathing the atmosphere of NU-193-DUSTSTORM. This is believed to be an act of suicide by Adam. Alongside the cadaver, a “diary” log was found on the computer files belonging to the base. A transcript of this log will begin shortly. LOG March 4th, 2006: Well, guess i’m on this expedition now. Apparently, the queen discovered this giant-ass planet near our galaxy. Says it looks like a gas giant. She wants us to embark on an expedition to explore this newly-discovered planet, and unfortunately, I was one of the guys who got picked for this mission. I genuinely want to die. I never even wanted to be on this expedition anyway, and yet the fucking queen wants me and the rest of these 5 freaks to go exploring god-knows-what. Well, guess it wouldn’t hurt to write down the crew of the ship. 1 - Me, Adam Desol. The captain of the crew. 2 - Kan, a Rafterz Lich. Second in command. 3 - Joshua, the cook of the crew, human. 4 - Samuel, another goddamn human. The biologist. 5 - Genri, an Armageddion. Medic of the crew. 6 - Last but not least, Moors. The guy who’s good with guns, weapons and other shit like that. Moors is sitting next to me right now, I have no idea what race he is, but he says he’s a Bio-Morph, a species that shapeshifts. Still have no fucking clue what that is, but alright. March 8th, 2006: Looks like we landed on the planet. The base landed on this rock floating in the air. I‘m not fucking kidding. Everyone’s peering out the windows, looking at what there is to see. All i’m seeing is brown fog, floating boulders in the distance. Pretty neat, honestly. Samuel is losing his shit though, rambling about how he’s so excited to see new kinds of aliens and shit. I’m wondering why the queen even hired this guy in the first place with this behaviour. In other words, Kan’s on the radio with the queen, telling her about our discoveries of the planet. I don‘t even care anymore. March 9th, 2006: Moors is now dying. This day, the results of the planet’s atmosphere came in. Fuck-ton of chemicals in the air that will mess you up if you breathe it. Moors, however, got filled with pride and said he can “document the planet because of my shapeshifting abilities”. He decided to open the hatch, letting the air in. He‘s in the other room now, coughing up bloody foam and twitching violently while Genri is desperately trying to fix him up. Samuel, Joshua, Kan and I are now making sure to not open the hatch or windows at all. Kan’s on the radio with the queen again, telling her about Moors’s accident. I never was a fan of Moors at all, but I never wanted this to happen to him. You didn’t deserve this, Moors. I’m so sorry. March 10th, 2006: Moors is dead. He died from damage of the lungs. Poor soul couldn’t even shapeshift. I feel so sorry for him. We sent his body through the airlock. Genri is crying his eyes out in the other room. He’s threatening suicide because he couldn’t save Moors. Kan’s comforting him as i’m writing this down. This is just fucking awful. I still see his body floating in the atmosphere. Did I mention that this planet has low gravity, though? Pretty fun to bounce aroshddm holy shit i just saw this orange thing swipe moors and fly away holy fucki;g shit March 11th, 2006: Yesterday, I saw a new lifeform take away the corpse of Moors. I told everyone about what i saw, and Samuel is scared shitless. He’s afraid of what i saw being a Class-A predator, and he gave it the name Sky Crab. Kan is telling the queen about this, and the queen says she’s proud. In about six days they will pick us up. I genuinely cannot wait. March 12th, 2006, I have no idea what just fucking happened. Kan was on the radio with the queen, and suddenly all connection just stopped. I‘m not joking, one second ago she was talking with her and the next second all you could hear was static. We’re fucking stranded in here now. Joshua is cooking us rations until someone finally rescues us. Samuel’s now preparing a drone to explore the area because of the air in here. I mean, we do own hazmat suits, but literally nobody is using them. March 15th, 2006: Samuel finally set up the drone. It has an equipped camera, so we can see what the drone sees through a monitor. He says it’s to document the lifeforms that live on this floating rock, and maybe even capture the thing I sighted 5 days ago. All we’re seeing on the monitor are these rocks and what appear to be these yellow amoebas floating in the sky. Anyway, kan‘s going insane. She started to mumble to herself when she sleeps and we‘re all avoiding her. I’m the captain here. If she makes one wrong fucking move, I’ll have to send her through the airlock to suffer. March 16th, 2006 Kan went insane. She just fucking went up, screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to murder Genri with a knife. I’m horrified. Joshua managed to blow her head off with one of the rifles, but she’s still wriggling like hell from the restraints. I’m sending her through the airlock. March 17th, 2006 The queen should pick us up, soon enough. It’s Me, Genri, Joshu and Samuel, and we’re all fucking miserable here. The drone also picked up some kind of movement. What’s more interesting is that some kind of unseen creature grabbed it and the feed went out. I hope that the q March 18th, 2006 Everyone’s dead. As i was writing my last entry, we heard some kind of loud-ass clicking outside and something huge struck the base. It killed everyone but me. The base is fucking wrecked now, and i have to stay in a hazmat suit. I want to die. I‘m so sorry. Im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry imedhs March 19th, 2006 the queen fucking lied to me. she lied. This is the last entry in the logs. It is presumed that Adam had killed himself after writing this. LOG Category:Thatowboi’s Content Category:Logs